Neo Zeon
is a term given to three separate armed organizations involving forces from the old Principality of Zeon. These organizations were established at three different times in the Universal Century continuity, once just after the defeat of the Titans, another formed four years after the defeat of the first Neo Zeon movement and three years after the second Neo Zeon movement. Neo Zeon (Axis) : Axis Zeon (or simply Axis) were remnant members of the Principality of Zeon who, for various reasons, retreated to the giant asteroid Axis, at the end of the One Year War. Most members of this group seek to forcibly re-establish the Principality of Zeon. They were led by Haman Karn, who was chosen to rule over the Principality supporters, until Mineva Lao Zabi, remaining survivor of the Zabi family, became old enough to do so on her own. However, Mineva was merely Haman's puppet and tool to establish her right to lead. Axis returned to the Earth Sphere on October 12, U.C. 0087, during the height of the Earth Federation's civil war, the Gryps Conflict. Both the Titans and the AEUG were eager to ally with the Axis fleet, thus virtually doubling their fleet. The AEUG was the first group to open negotiations with Axis, but failed as Haman chose to side with the Titans. Later, the AEUG secretly opened a second round of negotiations, where Haman agreed to assist them against the Titans. In truth, Haman's goal was to play the Titans and the AEUG against each other, so that whichever side emerged victorious would be sufficiently weakened, allowing her forces to overcome them and seize control of the Earth sphere. For the next year or so, the bulk of the Earth Federation's military fought the newly created Neo Zeon army, led by the former anti-Titans group, Karaba and surviving members of the AEUG from the Gryps Conflict, as a group of young civilians from the Shangri-La colony, lead by Judau Ashta, joined the Argama's crew, becoming the pilots of the AEUG's new MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam, which struck a severe blow on Neo Zeon's forces. Despite this, many inside the Federation government chose to appease Haman, even after Haman dropped a colony in Dublin, as a show of Neo Zeon's strength and having their forces prevent all civilian attempts from evacuating to further the act. This caused massive civilian casualties that resulted in the near genocide of Dublin's population, had Karaba not intervened and rescued some of the civilians with the Audhumla before the Colony hit while the AEUG held off Haman's forces. Haman's movement, however, didn't go as planned, due to the rebellion of Glemy Toto (the self-proclaimed clone of Gihren Zabi), which resulted in a Neo Zeon civil war, thus concluding the first Neo Zeon movement after both had died during the final battle against the AEUG. :See also the article for First Neo Zeon War and Glemy Faction for more details. Notable Figures *Haman Karn *Mineva Lao Zabi *Glemy Toto *Mashymre Cello *Chara Soon *Gottn Goh *Elpeo Ple *Ple Two *Rakan Dahkaran *Illia Pazom *August Guidan *Arius Moma *Lance Gylen *Nee Gylen *Pampa Lida *Wyme Dee *Beanne *Danny *Dale *Deune *Amasa Pola *Dana Kirai *Degas *Sato *Creyue Oye *Nell Marsen *Yular Jamico *Conte *Flynn *Eyne *Beats *Magany *Annerose Rosenheim Mobile Weapons * AMA-01X Jamru Fin * AMX-003 Gaza-C * AMX-004 Qubeley * AMX-004-2 Qubeley Mk-II * AMX-004-3 Qubeley Mk-II * AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type * AMX-006 Gaza-D * AMX-008 Ga-Zowmn * AMX-009 Dreissen * AMX-011 Zaku III * AMX-011S Zaku III Custom * AMX-014 Doven Wolf * AMX-015 Geymalk * AMX-101 Galluss-J * AMX-102 Zssa * AMX-103 Hamma Hamma * AMX-104 R-Jarja * AMX-107 Bawoo * AMX-109 Capule * AMX-117L Gazu-L * AMX-117R Gazu-R * MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II * MS-06F Zaku II * MS-09G Dwadge * MS-14J ReGelgu * NRX-044 Asshimar * NZ-000 Queen Mansa * RMS-099B Schuzrum Dias * RMS-106 Hizack * RMS-108 Marasai * RMS-117 Galbaldy β * RMS-119 EWAC Zack * RMS-192M Zaku Mariner Ships and support vehicles * ''Endra''-class * ''Gwanban''-class * ''Gwadan''-class * ''Sadalahn''-class Newborn Neo Zeon : In U.C. 0093, Zeon Zum Deikun's son, Casval Rem Deikun (aka Zeon's legendary ace, Char Aznable, the "Red Comet"), created a second Neo Zeon known as the " ". This movement was founded under the ceremonial goal of "speeding up" the space migration of all of humanity, so the theoretical evolution of humanity into Newtypes could be realized. Char's plan involved a series of massive asteroid drops against the Earth, ultimately leading to an eternal nuclear winter, rendering the planet uninhabitable. The final collision attempt was to involve the Axis asteroid, headquarters of the previous Neo Zeon movement. The plan was ultimately foiled by the Federation's Londo Bell taskforce, headed by Bright Noa, and Char's old adversary from the One Year War, Amuro Ray. Both Amuro and Char were lost at the end of the conflict. Notable Figures *Char Aznable *Nanai Miguel *Gyunei Guss *Quess Paraya *Rezin Schnyder *Lyle *Horst Harness *Kaises M. Buyer *Vincent Gleissner *Chloe Croce Mobile Weapons * AMS-119 Geara Doga * AMX-018［HADES］ Todesritter * MSN-03 Jagd Doga * MSN-04 Sazabi * NZ-333 α Azieru * RMS-116H Hobby Hizack Ships and support vehicles *''Musaka''-class *''Rewloola''-class Neo Zeon Remnants (The Sleeves) : The remnants of the Second Neo Zeon Movement ( fell into isolation for two years under the leadership of Full Frontal, a Cyber Newtype altered to look like the missing in action Char Aznable. They were revived in U.C. 0096 and nicknamed " " by Federation Forces because of the ornate sleeve designs on their mobile suits. The organization has no plans for further production since obtaining their MS from Anaheim Electronics three years ago, making many of their machines one-off designs. Therefore, it is not recognized as a legitimate military organization by the Federation, leading them to be regarded as a terrorist organization. It has a considerably large force with numerous Zeon sympathizers hiding on Earth. It has no formal relations with the Republic of Zeon government, however, it is linked with government officials and behind the scenes activities associated with a certain right-wing political organization of the Republic. They began their revival plan by receiving the "Laplace's Box" from the Vist Foundation, a mysterious object said to be the only thing that could topple the Earth Federation. However, this transaction would be thwarted by a combination of the Londo Bell task-force, the Federation's special forces unit ECOAS, and the Vist Foundation's RX-0 Unicorn Gundam piloted by Banagher Links, the illegitimate son of Cardeas Vist. At the end of the Laplace Conflict, ''in U.C. 0100, the Republic of Zeon officially rejoined the Earth Federation, and this would effectively be the end of Zeon movements until their re-emergence as Mars Zeon/Oldsmobile in U.C.0120. Notable Figures *Full Frontal *Suberoa Zinnerman *Marida Cruz *Angelo Sauper *Flaste Schole *Alec *Besson *Gilboa Sant *Hill Dawson *Tomura *Savoir *Sergi Mobile Weapons * AMA-X7 Shamblo * AMS-119 Geara Doga * AMS-129 Geara Zulu * AMS-129M Zee Zulu * AMX-003 Gaza-C * AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type * AMX-006 Gaza-D * AMX-008 Ga-Zowmn * AMX-009 Dreissen * AMX-014 Doven Wolf * AMX-102 Zssa * MS-06V Zaku Tank * MS-09G Dwadge * MS-21C Dra-C * MSN-06S Sinanju * NZ-666 Kshatriya * NZ-999 Neo Zeong * RMS-106 Hizack * RMS-106CS Hizack Custom * RMS-108 Marasai * RMS-119 EWAC Zack * YAMS-130 Krake Zulu * YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu Ships and support vehicles * [[Endra-class|''Endra-class]] *''Garencieres'' *''Musaka''-class *''Rewloola''-class Gallery Neo Zeon Officer.png|Generic Neo Zeon captain (Zeta Version), from Super Robot Wars X-Ω Neo Zeon Soldier.png|Generic Neo Zeon soldier in uniform (Zeta Version), from Super Robot Wars X-Ω Neo Zeon Pilot.png|Generic Neo Zeon pilot (Zeta Version), from Super Robot Wars X-Ω CCA_NZ_Pilot.png|Generic Neo Zeon pilot (CCA) CCA NZ Captain.png|Generic Neo Zeon captain (CCA) Neo_Zeon_alternate.png|Newborn Neo Zeon alternate emblem, also Casval Neo Zeon's emblem in Gihren's Greed Neo Zeon Captain (SRW A3).png|Generic Neo Zeon captain (CCA), from Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 Neo Zeon Pilot C (SRW A3).png|Generic Neo Zeon pilot (CCA), from Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 Neo Zeon Pilot B (SRW A3).png|Generic Neo Zeon pilot (0083), from Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 Neo Zeon Pilot A (SRW A3).png|Generic Neo Zeon pilot (Zeta), from Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 Neo Zeon Soldier Unicorn Ver. (SRW V).png|Generic Neo Zeon soldier (Unicorn), from Super Robot Wars V Neo Zeon Captain Unicorn Ver. (SRW V).png|Generic Neo Zeon captain (Unicorn), from Super Robot Wars V Neo Zeon Pilot Unicorn Ver. C (SRW V).png|Generic Neo Zeon pilot (Unicorn), from Super Robot Wars V Neo Zeon Pilot Unicorn Ver. B (SRW V).png|Generic Neo Zeon pilot (Unicorn), from Super Robot Wars V Neo Zeon Pilot Unicorn Ver. A (SRW V).png|Generic Neo Zeon pilot (Unicorn), from Super Robot Wars V Sleeves Royal Guard B (SRW V).png|Generic Royal Guard pilot, from Super Robot Wars V Sleeves Royal Guard A (SRW V).png|Generic Royal Guard pilot, from Super Robot Wars V Neo Zeon Pilot B CCA (G Gen Wars).PNG|Generic Neo Zeon pilot (CCA), from G Generation Wars Neo Zeon Pilot A CCA (G Gen Wars).PNG|Generic Neo Zeon pilot (CCA), from G Generation Wars Neo Zeon Crewman CCA (G Gen Wars).PNG|Generic Neo Zeon crewman (CCA), from G Generation Wars Neo Zeon Officer CCA (G Gen Wars).PNG|Generic Neo Zeon officer (CCA), from G Generation Wars Puru_Clone_Pilot_(G_Gen_Wars).PNG|Ple clone pilot, from G Generation Wars Neo Zeon Pilot B (G Gen Wars).PNG|Generic Neo Zeon pilot (Zeta/ZZ), from G Generation Wars Neo Zeon Pilot A (G Gen Wars).PNG|Generic Neo Zeon pilot (Zeta/ZZ), from G Generation Wars Neo Zeon Soldier (G Gen Wars).PNG|Generic Neo Zeon soldier (Zeta/ZZ), from G Generation Wars Neo Zeon Officer (G Gen Wars).PNG|Generic Neo Zeon officer (Zeta/ZZ), from G Generation Wars See also *Neo Zeon Movements *Mufti *Mars Zeon *Zi Zeon Organization External links *Neo Zeon on GundamOfficial ja:ネオ・ジオン Category:Factions